Heroes and Demons
| stardate = 48693.2 | date = 2371 | episode = 1x12 | production = 112 | airdate = | story = | director = }} "Heroes and Demons" was the 12th episode of Star Trek: Voyager in the show's first season, first aired on 24 April 1995. The episode was written by and directed by . Summary The Doctor finds love - and a temporary name - when he must venture into the a holodeck program of the ancient tale of Beowulf, in which several crewmembers have seemingly disappeared without a trace. Log entries ; Captain's log, stardate 48693.2 : We've altered course to investigate some unusually intense photonic activity in a nearby protostar. Lieutenant Torres and I are beaming aboard samples for further analysis. ; Captain's log, stardate 48710.5 : Since the return of our missing crewman, we've been unable to locate any further traces of the photonic aliens. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • The Doctor • Freya • Grendel (photonic being) • Hrothgar • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • William McKenzine • Susan Nicoletti • Tom Paris • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Unferth Grendel Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) Locations Denmark Shipboard areas ;USS Voyager : sickbay • holodeck Races and cultures :Hologram • Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Vulcan Vok'sha Science and classification :communications • holography • lifeform • technology • weapon Technology and weapons :combadge • hologram • holographic emitter • sensors • spacecraft • starship • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • sword Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen Lifeforms :endoplasmic virus • amanita muscaria • mushroom States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • flight controller • medical practitioner • operations manager • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :anatomy • beaming • boot • captain's log • captain's log, USS Voyager • captain's log, USS Voyager, 2371 • log entry • forest • government • homeworld • hood (clothing) • hair • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • planet • population • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon Chronology ;thousands of years ago : Beowulf is written. (prior to episode) ;stardate 48693.2, 2371 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels the Delta Quadrant. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. Images heroes and Demons.jpg|Episode image. doctor Heroes.jpg|Episode image. Timeline | nextpocket = Improbable Cause | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = Touched | adafter1 = Cathexis }} External links * * category:vOY episodes